Descendants fix you
by Callie223
Summary: Mal knows Ben likes Evie even if he never shows it, even if he gives mal everything. Mal has a side that no one except one had seen, Mal realises that perhaps Ben was never the right one for her and the one she truly loves is on the isle. What happens when Ben proclaims 3 new kids to come to aurodon?
1. chapter 1

Mal's POV:

I was on the top deck alone thinking about everything. I was cold and wet but it didn't bother me. I felt a pang in my heart when I knew Ben liked Evie, I didn't seem to mind though, sure I felt sad since we had been through so much together yet I couldn't be mad. Maybe it was because I couldn't hate Evie, maybe it was because I didn't want to believe it, or maybe it was something else entirely.

I heard someone come up onto the top deck and noticed it was Evie, she looked sheepish but I smiled at her, I knew what she had to tell me but I was prepared and didn't care. She looked surprised at me but I gestured for her to come over, she did look stunning in her admiral blue dress and straightened lapis blue hair. Her small tiara on her head topped the whole look off so it was no surprise Ben was into her.

"You know?" Was all Evie said in a small voice, I looked at her blankly before smiling at her and nodding, she looked a little worried about what I would do but I just started to laugh.

"Evie, I admit I am a little disappointed but there's no one else I'd want Ben to be with but you." I explain to her. She hugged me and and appreciated her kind gesture, I can't believe we've come so far from only form 6 months ago, we've been through so much.

Evie soon left me alone again and I stared up at the stars and looked at all the different constellations like the Ursa Minor. I smirked at that one, it was my favourite constellation. I sighed before heading down to see everyone, I loved my friends and I wanted to spend the rest of the night with them, including Ben, he was one of my closest friends. I thought back and realized that he might not have been the right one, sure he gave me everything and told me he knew me, but did her really? I only knew one person who wasn't Evie who could understand what I thought but I knew there was no chance of seeing them soon.

Harrys POV:

I stepped off the ship, wet, I hated Jay and everyone else, I gripped my hook tightly with my hand, annoyed that it wasn't a replacement yet it was the closest thing.

I gratefully noticed no one was around and walked along the path, knocking things over. I was angry. I was annoyed Uma lied to me about saying I could hurt the king. I walked along the road alone until I heard someone calling after me, I recognized the voice as Gils but I didn't wait for him. Eventually he caught up to me but I wasn't in the mood for talking.

We walked into an alleyway when I heard Gil ask me something, I didn't hear him and I kept walking faster, I didn't go home, I just walked around the island silently, when people saw me they got out the way unless they wanted to be hooked and everyone knew I very well would.

Gil stopped me and started to talk

"Where are you going?" He asked, he wasn't very bright but his persistency to keep going was admirable.

"I don't know." I said but I kept skulking away not wanting to stop, that's when I looked behind me and saw Gil look sympathetically at me.

"What?" I asked sighing, Gil didn't say anything to me so I turned back and grabbed a piece of cloth from someone before they noticed, unfortunately it wasn't long before the whole alleyway went into a rampage trying to find the thief, I chuckled lightly but kept hold of the amethyst fabric and stuffed it into my blood red leather jacket.

"You think Uma will come back?" Gil finally asked, I continued to ask not wanting to answer that, _what if she abandoned us, what if she was never going to come back, what if she found something better than us?_ Thoughts drifted through my mind but they didn't stop coming, they all came in a rush and I didn't have an answer for any of them. I ignored the question and walked up a bunch of steps before turning to Gil on last time.

"You should head home." I told him, he looked reluctant but I watched him walk away after much encouragement that everything would be fine. I sat down on the metal steps, leaning up against the rail and looking into the sky, I stopped looking after about a minute, it was stupid for a kid of a villain to do something like that unless you had been brainwashed into doing good things like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. I turned away from the island in disgust, it was full of goody- to -shoes and stuff like that. I scoffed at everything they did on that 'perfect' island and headed back to the dock, back to the ship.

Once I got on board the ship I saw multiple members of the crew stare at me but I ignored them for today, I walked to my cabin and sat on the bed looking out the small circular window that overlooked the sea. Sighing I lay down and managed to get a dreamless sleep in, but that was to be expected on an island like this.

Mals POV:

I woke up and changed into something more… me. I grabbed a mulberry top and a grape and pine leather jacket on top, my jeans were mauve and had multiple rips in them. I shoved some iris Doc Martens on and left the bedroom, Evie was already up and I smiled, her enthusiasm always surprised me, everyday on the isle she was put down by everyone yet she never let that affect her life, and here it was perfect for her. I enjoyed seeing my best friend so happy here and I loved how much work she put into everything.

I walked into the garden out the front and walked through the maze, it was one of my favourite things, you could get lost and figure out how to get out and sometimes- most the time it was more fun to figure it out alone, you had your own plan and it worked, it was also a nice get away thing from everything that was too much. As I stepped into the void of puzzles I relaxed a lot, it was freedom from everything and I enjoyed it. Peacefully I walked along the hedge rows getting lost, hitting a dead end anything to make it more impossible to solve. I was always good at solving puzzles, it was a speciality I always used to my advantage although I never had anyone to ask the puzzles to anymore. Jay had his practice, Carlos had Jane and Dude and Evie now had school work, Ben and designing. I was left alone once again.

After about 30 minutes of walking I found the exit, I felt disappointed that I solved it this quickly and once again there was no solitude from the world, everything here could get a bit much. As soon as I exited the maze I saw Evie run up to me, she looked tired like she'd been looking for a while. I smiled to her and she gave me a quick hug.

"Whats up Evie?" I ask her, I knew she needed something from me, it wasn't very hard, she had that expression on her face told me something was happening. She didn't say anything but dragged me along the garden and inside where she dumped a giant box in my arms. She rushed about quickly. I set my box down and gripped my friends shoulders.

"Evie. Slow down. What's happening?" I asked her curiously and she set her box down too, she looked over to me before answering my question.

"Bens proclaimed new kids to come and we need to get ready." I looked in surprise, I knew she was excited and one of them was probably Dizzy yet still how was she certain the other new kids would say yes. As if reading my mind she gave me a look and and I rolled ,my eyes, she picked my box up and placed it in my arms again before picking up her own and forcing me to follow her. I sighed under my breath yet I continued to walk.

We ended up walking up and down a few times but soon we were done and decoration boxed were ready to be set up, all that had to be done was wait for the kids to reply and be collected.

Harrys POV:

I woke up and stepped out the cabin already dressed to see two men waiting on the dock, I looked around the crew and saw Gil standing by the two men,

"Gil what are you doing?" I called to him, he looked sheepish and didn't look directly at me for a few minutes but I waited for him response before someone else did.

"They want to talk to us Harry." I looked at the men before swinging myself onto the concrete ground with a rope, hook pointing at both men before I questioned them.

"What." I asked bluntly, Gil seemed to be making a gesture to say 'stop' but I didn't pay any attention to him, that's when I saw a smaller child behind the two men, it was a girl and I recognized her as Dizzy from the hair shop. I started to laugh when I realised what they were here for. I looked around the crew and pointed at each of them with my hook.

"You don't expect us to go, do you?" The crew shuffled uncomfortably under my gaze and they seemed relieved when Gil spoke up for them.

"I don't think it could be that bad." I glared at the knuckle head before jumping across the small part of water to the guards, I looked at each of them before looking at my hook, inspecting it carefully whilst thinking what they were going to ask me over.

"Why should I come with you muttonheads?" I enquired, they didn't seem fazed by me and that was an extra thing that was annoying me, Gil on the other hand was about to speak up however Dizzy beat him to him to it.

"You'd learn new experiences, you'd learn so much more than on this island." I shot her a look her as if to say 'zip it' and she squeaked in reply before standing behinds the two guards. Gil looked as if to be thinking the question over carefully.

"Gil?" I asked, he looked up and I turned to the crew, they didn't look to me but I knew they wanted us to leave. Gil quickly gestured for me to tell me something. I complied and we moved away for a few seconds.

"The reason Uma might not have come back is because she's in auradon somewhere. We can look for her and come back." I looked at Gil in surprise, for once he was actually right, that was something rare for me to say. I looked over the sea, at the ship, the street, the shops and sighed before reluctantly agreeing to this.

Mals POV:

I heard Evie squeal in excitement, I guessed they were all coming then, sighing I started to get the decorations out and hang them up, Evie ran over and hugged me. I started to find it hard to breathe, she was squishing me. I quickly tapped her shoulder and she let go, her smile was wide and she was so excited, Auradon was definitely the right place for her. Ben came over and smiled at both of us, he told us the car was about to leave so we hung as many decorations we could outside and inside and got everyone together waiting for the kids to come.

Harrys POV:

I got a small bag and told my family where I was going, they all said goodbye and I reluctantly put my stuff in the car, Gil and I were about to get in when the two men stopped us.

"You gonna make us walk?" I mocked but they didn't seem pleased,

"Were going to need your swords." One of them told us, I looked at them in annoyance

"Seriously?" The guard seemed amused by my reaction, I groaned in reply before giving it to someone on the ship.

"Loose them, and I'll hook you." That seemed scary enough for him to nod his head, I knew there was no doubt I would as well.

"You got rid of the weapons?" The other man asked, I gave him the 'does it look like it?' look but I remembered my hook.

"Unless you count the hook, which I am not giving up." The men seemed to be reluctant about this but allowed both of us in, now all we had to do was wait. Wait until we got the the prissy school, that was something I wasn't looking forward to, kindness and honesty urgh.


	2. Descendants: fix you chapter 2

Mals POV:

We waited outside patiently for the car to come, I couldn't help but be a little excited and I wanted to know who was coming. I looked over to see Evie and Ben standing together and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this but I hid it enough apparently. I brushed some strands of purple hair away from my eyes and stood there quietly.

After about another 10 minutes of waiting we saw the car coming towards the school, that's when the bands started to play the repetitive tune over and over, luckily they stopped when the black Limo came to a stop outside the school. The first person to step out was Dizzy, she rushed over to Evie how indulged the young girl into a long and tight embrace, I saw she was happy to see Evie and I saw Evie wipe a tear away from her eye. Dread flooded through me when the next to step out was Gil, Gil was someone I didn't trust, he was nice enough but he could be brutish sometimes and I knew one thing, wherever Gil went, the captain went. Sure enough Harry stepped out, he looked annoyed to be here and didn't make an effort to come over. I couldn't believe Ben, he invited two people who would have killed him to come over. I saw Ben shake Dizzy's hand, he then walked over to Gil carefully. Gil didn't seem to mind and shook Ben's hand carefully, watching his every move. Next was Harry, Ben moved up to him slowly to make sure Harry saw him, Harry on the other hand rolled his eyes, his blood red coat was blowing in every direction and he pushed his hat down on his head. Even if he was a villain I heard a few girls start whispering about him, I must admit he was pretty cute. He looked at me and smirked a little and then Ben outstretched his hand for Harry to shake it. He begrudgingly took Bens hand and shook it with his own.

Harrys POV:

We sat in the car silently, I could tell Dizzy was intimidated by me and I smirked at this. Gil sat in between us and I could tell Dizzy was more relaxed by that. I looked at my hook most of the time whilst Gil spoke to Dizzy quietly as to not annoy me, they both tried out a colourful variety of odd foods but I didn't touch anything. I saw the end of the island come towards us and I couldn't help but feel a little worried that this was all a trick that we would end up falling, however when we got to the end a golden bridge started to form as the car drove along. I didn't look interested but I looked to see Dizzy and Gil look out the windows in amazement. Once we reached the other side of the bridge the two stared at the country and everything outside, I on the other hand wasn't interested in anything but my hook. I looked up to see Gil and Dizzy talking once again but I didn't speak, I didn't see a reason to.

Finally we reached the school and I groaned when I saw people waiting for us, the guards opened the door and Dizzy practically jumped out the car and into Evies arms, Gil got out next and stood close to everyone but far enough away to be careful. Sighing I reluctantly stepped out the car, pushing my hat down on my head trying to find something amusing to look at. My eyes lay on Mal and I smirked, she looked away so I just looked at my hook. My coat was annoying me by whipping at my legs but I tried to pay no attention to it. Jay smirked when he saw I had my hook he spoke up smirking

"I see you found your hook again." I growled at him and Ben broke it up by introducing himself to Dizzy and they spoke for a few minutes before he walked to Gil. Gil shook his hand carefully, it was a smart move, we tried to kill him after all. I smirked at that but it left when Ben walked to me, I saw him smile a little but I rolled my eyes and shook his hand.

"Thank you so, so much for coming." He said to us, I scoffed at this but he ignored it.

"I can't wait for you to see how this school works." Gil looked to me and I gestured for him to look at Ben but I didn't like the way that sounded either. That's when the Fairy Godmother came along and introduced herself to us, she looked surprised when she looked at me and Gil but quickly hid it and put her smile on.

Everyone started to head in soon but Ben, Evie and Mal all hung back, I'm guessing he chose those two because they were from the island, yet he could have chosen Jay or Carlos. I inspected my hook again before looking up, Ben had obviously said something that I didn't listen to. I saw a few girls standing nearby but I ignored them. Everyone started to walk away but I didn't notice until I heard Gil call my name. I walked over to them and we walked into the entrance and waited for Ben to tell us where to go, unfortunately he decided to tell us some history of the building before telling Dizzy where to go, Evie went with her so she wasn't alone. That's when Ben started to explain.

"Your situation is similar to what Mal and the others had. Dizzys already on her way to become good, Fairy godmother, she's the head teacher, thinks it's best if you pair up with someone who was in your situation to help you adjust. Mal will be with Harry and Evie and I will be with you Gil." Gil seemed a little alarmed by this news and I guess he thought we were separated by this but I knew they wanted to babysit us, we did almost kill Ben obviously but I wasn't very happy about this.

"You're splitting us up?" Gil asked and I chuckled, Ben looked around to try and get some help, he stared at me when I laughed, I then explained.

"Gil we'll share the same room but Ben wants us to have baby sitters" I said a little indignant at this but I knew Ben had his reasons and I chuckled, Gil on the other hand seemed a little upset about this but he didn't protest.

Ben told us our schedules, I had the reverse of Gil, two free periods, then remedial goodness (yay. sarcasm) , History of Pirates and woodcutters, after that was cooperation and finally a sport called swords and shields. Mal would take me to these classes and then go off to do her own thing which I was pleased about.

Since I had nothing to do I went and sat down on a chair fiddling with my hook. It was quiet so I guessed Mal went off on her own but when I looked up she was stood there, she looked uncomfortable and I knew she didn't want to be in this situation, neither did I. Finally she sighed so I stood up to intimidate her, it took a lot to intimidate Mal but I knew I did by the way she shrunk down when I towered over her,

"What?" I asked in a bothered tone. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me, she wanted to seem bolder than she actually was causing me to laugh, she punched my arm before throwing my small bag at me, I caught it and followed after her. After a couple of minutes she stopped outside a door and opened it

"Your room." Was all she said, she left the door open and stood in the doorway. I looked around the room in disgust, it was blue and the curtains looked stupid with patterns on. The beds had a weird roof thing on top of them and in the center was a bright blue carpet that had some stupid works on them. I chucked my bag down and stormed out the room, that was something you would see in a castle, it was for people who liked to be good. I gripped my hook tightly and noticed Mal hadn't moved I guessed she was probably trying not to laugh. I turned to her slowly pointing my hook at her before walking over. She put her straight face on, I lifted my hook and and put it against her face, point digging into her skin a little, not too much to hurt her though because people were watching.

"I could hurt you." I threatened, she watched me carefully and grabbed my hand, pulling it down, I observed that there was a small mark on her cheek and smiled. She didn't seem pleased but I was the son of Captain Hook so why would I care. Mal then walked off but I didn't follow her this time, I went into the room and decided it was time for some... Redecorating, I broke the tops off the beds easily and dumped them in the middle of the room, I then wrecked the curtains, ripping the seams and some of the middle to make it more homely, next I destroyed the circular carpet and made sure it looked nothing like it did before, I removed the writing and it looked awful. Finally I moved onto the few pictures in the room of words like ' _Be good and go far.'_ I smashed the frame and ripped the piece of paper, glass covered the floor and shredded curtain fabric and carpet was scattered along the floor with the deep brown bed tops laying around the room. Soon enough the room was unrecognizable and I felt pleased at my hand work. I quickly grabbed my bag and got some paint and started to write something on my wall, ' _Long live Evil'_ it said and finally the whole room was finished. Unfortunately my fun was interrupted by a knocking at the door, I then realised that the door was a horrible colour itself. Quickly I destroyed the pattern leaving multiple scratches on the door before opening it. I sighed when I saw it was Ben and Evie and annoyingly, Mal was with them

"What?" I demanded and noticed Gil wasn't with them, he was probably in one of his lessons, Ben stepped in and the expression on his face was priceless, I was laughing on the inside but kept a straight face for the moment. Evie glared at me but I chuckled before standing by the door, Mal didn't say anything but I didn't care. Ben examined my damaged before turning to me and smiling

"I see you did some redecorating." I scoffed at that, rolling my eyes before turning to face him, he didn't seem bothered by what I had done but I knew he probably was on the inside. I then realised that they didn't say why they were coming, most likely because I had my first lesson soon but that didn't explain why they left Gil alone. As if reading my mind Ben spoke up,

"Jays taking Gil to his next lesson." I looked half interested but leaned against the wall, I was fine with that but what I wanted to know was why there were now three people here, annoyingly I didn't have an answer for that as they asked me to follow them to my first lesson, sighing I stood up and ambled along behind the three kids, we walked along the front of the school and entered the building, after walking along a few corridors and some round some corners we finally got to the first lesson. Groaning I saw the Fairy Godmother standing at the front writing something on a blackboard. I leaned against the door whilst Ben walked to the front, Evie and Mal lingered back standing by some desks, I didn't hear much of their conversation but I caught a few words like 'staying with Harry' or 'watching Harry in lessons'. I then understood that I know had three babysitters instead of one like Gil and when they sat down I realised they would have lessons with me probably to see how I would 'react to these situations.' Reluctantly I sat down and the lesson started.

"Hello my dears" I looked up at that and glared at that name, I am many things and have been called several things but one thing I am not, and will never be called is a dear. Mumbling I heard everyone start to chuckle at my complaining so I rested my head on my hand and examined my hook for the rest of the lesson and only listened to some of the lesson, that was until I hear my name being called and I looked up at the board, there was a question written in lacy writing. _Someone made fun of you and something you said, do you:_

 _A: Kill them, B: Lock them away, C: Ignore them or D: B then A._ I looked at the board, I knew the answer she wanted but that was no fun so I looked over the options again, that's when I noticed everyone staring at me,

"D" I said, no one looked pleased at that answer but I didn't care, Fairy Godmother put on a smile and sighed before talking.

"Why don't you try again dear." I gritted my teeth at this, I can't believe she's calling me a dear, doesn't she know I could end her with one swing, I could humiliate her in front of everyone, putting my hand on the desk loudly causing everyone to jump I finally said the answer. She finally looked glad with the answer and after a pain wrenchingly 45 more minutes I left, three people following me, this was going to be the worst day ever and I knew it.


	3. Descendants: fix you chapter 3

Mals POV:

Despite Harrys lack of being able to get any of the answers to remedial goodness right straight away the day went by fast enough but I bet it was torturous for Harry, especially since he was being kept on a tighter lead than Gil after everything. I had to feel for Harry though, not even I had people making sure I got everywhere no trouble.

When it got to a certain time of day though, everyone decided to meet up, Harry lingered back and Jay being untrustworthy stood behind him so he wouldn't try anything. We walked across the games field with Carlos, Evie, Ben, Jay and Gi, we encountered Dizzy with a new friend and she seemed excited to see us.

"I see you made a friend Dizzy." Evie proclaimed hugging the young girl laughing at her excitedness. Dizzy explained how they met and I listened intently, her enthusiasm was just like Evies, this was were she was supposed to be.

"So what have you got next?" I asked looking down at the girls who were happily standing by some trees, they were climbing them, Dizzy less expertly than the girl next to her yet that didn't seem to stop her it seemed like the girl was a pro at it after all. And she seemed to be wearing a forest green jacket and small little hunting hat with a feather so I guessed she was related to Robin Hood.

"We've got Art." They exclaimed simultaneously and I couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm, that's when I noticed Jay had come over to see the young girls. I thought back to everything and saw Gil enjoying the young childrens company but it was quieter than usual, they weren't scared then I realised something that made my blood run cold, Harry would jump at the chance to scare them but he hadn't, I turned around scanning the group not seeing the pirate anywhere. I quickly grabbed Evies arm, she glanced at me and I looked at her frantically, she walked over to me,

"What?" She asked quizzically and I once again scanned the field and people nearby for Harry

"Where's Harry?" I asked and she paled, she then scanned everywhere imaginable but she looked back at me, she looked alarmed and I knew she couldn't see him either. She put her hand to her forehead and lifted some of her now curly lapis blue hair up revealing her forehead. She quickly paced forwards before I stopped her, Jay walked over to us.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching the whole groups attention, 'great just what we needed' I thought, I shot Jay a look but he just ignored it before I spoke up

"Harrys gone." I just said and everyone started to look worried, no one knew what he would do, he liked to cause trouble, he was a pirate. Gil looked around but even he didn't know, sighing I threw my hands up in frustration

"I was supposed to be watching him!" I exclaimed in annoyance at myself, of course something like this would happen to me. I saw everyone watch me whilst I paced, until Evie gripped my shoulders and caused me to turn, some of my lilac hair going into my eyes, in frustration I moved it out of my eyes and in the panic my eyes turned shamrock green.

"You want us to help you find him?" She asked calmly, I shook my head and I relaxed, eyes returning to normal.

"Ok, we'll wait until lunch, if you guys aren't with us then we'll come look for both of you." Evie said maturely and everyone agreed. Jay looked annoyed that he hadn't kept a closer eye on the devious pirate but Harry was good at sneaking away, it was one of the many things he was good at on the isle so why not here? I nodded and walked off, turning my head to watch them walk off in the other direction together. Harry annoyed me when he did this and right now I was pissed. Groaning I walked into the school, he would most likely want to cause trouble. I trudged along the courtyard and past a group of people, I knew it wouldn't hurt to ask anyone if they had seen a stupid pirate walk by.

"Hey, has anyone seen a pirate walk by, about this tall-" I put my hand a good 6 inches above me, they all looked at me warily but I ignored the looks

"- brown hair, pirate hat, blood red leather coat, holds a pirate hook?" I asked, they all shook their heads and I thanked them before walking off silently.

After around and hour of looking in the school and asking a few groups of people I realised Harry wasn't in the school, there was another hour and a half before lunch so I walked along the games field and into the woodland, it was a secluded area so I guessed he might go there for some secrecy or just to be alone, I was like that at first. Sighing and walked along the woodland path that was covered in leaves and broken sticks, mumbling I looked ahead to see a row of roughly cut branches and thorns so I guessed he had come along this way. I didn't complain and walked along the covered pathway making sure I didn't get caught or scratched along the way.

Harrys POV:

After about 20 minutes of the tour I was bored so whilst everyone was paying attention to Dizzy and her new friend I went off alone, I saw a group of people and used them as cover to get away from everyone. I walked into the grove of trees and looked around, it was quiet and away from everything. I sighed and thought about the isle, about my ship. I missed my ship, the way you stood in the crows nest and could see so much, the way you climbed up the net and felt the ocean breeze, the way the ship rocked with every wave, the sound of the sea birds calling, I missed it all. I guess you could say I was land sick if that was even a thing. That's when I heard it, the cry of a gull. I looked up to see one flying nearby, and from experience wherever there's a sea bird, there's an ocean, or even a beach. I raced along the pathway snapping thistles and brambles that were in my way, hands unharmed since they were covered by some fingerless leather gloves and something that covered my arms partially. I run along the path jumping over miss laid logs, finally I reached a small cove covered in white sand, the sea glittering under the suns rays. I carefully took my jacket off and placed my hook on top to keep it in place since it was balanced on a tree branch. I walked into the water and sat there watching the waves move around me to avoid being stopped. I dug a small pit nearby where I watched the water fill it up everytime a wave rolled it. I loved the sound of the sound indulging the water and leaving a foamy pattern on its surface. I covered my eyes when I look over the shimmering sea, the sun making it look even more amazing than it actually was. In the distance I heard a small squeak and knew it belonged to that of a dolphin, I smiled a little before watching some gulls nearby fighting over something. I sat there in silence but I didn't know how long for, all I knew was that it was paradise, solitude from everything.

Mals POV:

I heard guls in the distance and knew Harry would be somewhere that included anything to do with the sea. I looked along the path to see in the distance the end to the tunnel of trees broken by beautiful white sand meeting the woodland path. I saw the sea glittering like there were jewels delicately placed on top of the faint blue water. I walked over the sand and saw a figure sat in the sand, I saw his back and the multiple scars that covered areas of his shoulder and arms. As I walked onto the beach and almost tripped, I stretched my hands out to balance myself and froze when I noticed I had touched Harrys red leather coat. I froze, Harry loved his coat and became annoyed if someone touched something of his, I was about to move away when I saw his hook balanced on top carefully. I stepped closer to the old branch, hand outstretched and I was just about to touch it when I felt something around my neck and myself being lifted into the air, my feet not touching the ground.

"I think it's best you leave that were it was." Harry said, his accent heavier than before, I started to panic, when Harry was angry he was angry and there was no reasoning with him, luckily he was just annoyed. I pulled my arms back from trying to pry his rough hands away from my throat and he dropped me. I fell to the ground rubbing my neck allowing air to get into my throat. I frowned up at him and saw him putting his jacket on, then his hook.

"You went off without permission." I stated calmly but I saw him grin then heard his famous laugh before turning to me, his eye liner was still in place making him look even more terrifying than he was.

"Oooh so I need your permission now do I?" He asked whilst making sure he had everything he needed before tying his brown boots back up

"If you don't follow me I'll make you." I said menacingly, my eyes flashing their shamrock green, Harry wasn't fazed by this but instead decided to mock me.

"Someone's in a crabby mood I see." He then looked up to me before flashing me a quick smile before running off. I let out a small scream in annoyance and raced off after him, he was quite a bit taller than me and was obviously faster. I saw him running in the distance nad I put on a burst of speed to try and stop him, I was annoyed and once again my eyes flashed a shamrock green, what I didn't realise was that this made me run faster than before.

Evie's POV:

"I hope she's alright" I said to everyone who was stood in mine and Mals room. Jay stopped explaining the rules of tourney to Gil and Carlos stopped talking to Jane about something I couldn't quite hear. Dizzy walked over to me and gave me a reassuring hug whilst Dug made amends with Ben and we'd all become friends again. Jane didn't look exactly worried but I knew that's because she didn't understand what Mal and Harry had.

"Mal is more than capable of handling Harry, Evie." Jay said before walking over to me and giving me a quick squeeze, I looked up and smiled and him and he nodded.

"She is?" Jane asked confused, Doug had the same expression as Jane to be honest, they both looked clueless about what was going to happen, I didn't want to tell the about their past, especially with Ben even if he didn't seem to mind, that was until Dizzy blurted out,

"Mal and Harry dated a while ago." I saw Ben visibly stiffen at this but I quickly reprimanded her outburst and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry I didn't know it was a secret." Jane looked shocked but Doug didn't seem that surprised but I ignored that. Carlos nodded at Jane and explained that even if they didn't call themselves a boyfriend and girlfriend they were very much that in every way. People wanted to find them straight away and by that it was more like Ben, Jane and Doug. Every other one of us in the room laughed,

"There's nothing to worry about those two practically hate each other now." Carlos said and everyone seemed to settle down, even some on the VK's although they already knew they hated each other. Jane looked confused as to why this was

"Why?" She asked confused, Jay, Carlos and I exchanged glances before Jay spoke up smirking a little,

"Because they broke each others hearts, why did you think they were both ruthless?" Carlos finished the question with the answer everyone waited for patiently.

"Because now neither has a heart."

"But still we better find them. Make sure they don't kill each other" I finished and with that agreed we set of in the direction of the games field, that's where we would start.


	4. Descendants: fix you chapter 4

Evies POV:

Jane managed to find Lonnie and she agreed to help the search, Ben and I split up from the group to search the eastern side of the forest whilst Jay, Gil and Doug took the western and Jane, Lonnie and Carlos went from the front. Dizzy went off when she realised it was a more mature subject we started to get into, we were all grateful.

When Jay and the others in his group started to shout saying they found something we all raced over to see their find.

"Jay?" I called and soon enough Gil came and led us to the others, eventually Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Carlos all caught up to us and Ben pointed something out.

"This path heads to the coast." He explained and everyone looked around each other, Gil looked relieved to know where his friend had gone even if we hadn't even actually found him yet.

"Of course he's gone to the coast, he's a pirate." I exclaimed hitting my head making those who saw laugh. Jay and Gil had gone off causing the rest of us to run after the taller boys until we reached an amazing clearing, trees sheltered it making the whole area seem green, even the air, it was like it was enchanted but that wouldn't surprise me if it was. There in the middle of the quaint clearing was a single tree stump with moss growing over it, there were hundreds of clover and lavenders growing around here too. We all admired the beautiful clearing until Jay stood up taller pointing to something. Everyone followed his gaze and point to see Harry Hook walking along the otherside of the clearing, he looked like he had just ran a lot and was catching his breath. After a few seconds I saw Mal racing after him, she looked mad and I was about to tell Harry but part of me wanted to see how this played out. Mal kept running, her frustrated look turned to that of a wicked scowl, she then jumped on top of the pirate, the started punching at his back but he didn't seem fazed by this, she was screaming and swearing at him but he obviously didn't care he was taller and stronger and could easily get her off him if she wanted. I struggled to contain my laughter but it was Gil he broke the tension by laughing.

"Nice one Harry, being beaten up by a girl." As if this was a switch for Harry he quickly swung his leg up, kicking Mal in between the shoulder blades, spinning them over so she was now laying on the forest floor and he was pinning her down and pointing his hook at her, it was looming dangerously over her right eye.

Eventually Harry moved off Mal and started to walk off, Mal growled in frustration, her eyes once again glowing their famous green.

"I am going to strangle him one of those days, or he'll end up hooking me." Mal was too far in her thoughts to see me give her a wide feline grin, now this was the real Mal, I knew and loved.

Harrys POV:

My God Mal annoyed me, she was so persistent and whiny and controlling. I tried to walk behind everyone again but I guess they learned their lesson in that and two people wouldn't leave until I walked, I threw my head up in annoyance but walked silently, once again bored. Gil was talking to Jay comfortably and I knew he was settling in just fine, annoyingly I heard someone walk up to me but they didn't say anything. I turned my head to see Carlos standing there, he looked at me but didn't do anything, that was fine to me. We walked back to the school whilst I swung my watch looking at the old pattern on the cream surface beneath the glass, as I trudged along the grass still watching the swinging watch I felt myself being stopped, I let out an exasperated sigh and realised that I had almost walked into the back of Evie, when I felt someone staring at my watch I quickly put it into my pocket and followed everyone again even though I had no idea why they had stopped, I soon realised Carlos had left me alone again and for that I was grateful.

Soon enough we all ended up in a huge room filled with food. I didn't go up so I went and sat down, waiting for everyone. After a few minutes everyone was sat down, I didn't listen to anyone and I was gladly doing nothing until I saw someone unknown to me sit opposite me. I didn't look up but instead slammed my hook down myself still holding it, it pierced the table a little and I felt multiple people turn my way. Even if I didn't look I saw people visible stiffen or pale when they saw the girl nearby. She ignored everyones glances and gestures to stop or don't do anything and she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Audrey." I looked up to see a tan girl with shoulder length hazel brown hair wearing a short pink floral dress with a lot of makeup. I ignored the girl and tuned everyone out, that was until she leaned over, her mouth now persed into a straight line, any chance of a smile had gone,

"You know it's rude to ignore someone, right?" She asked, I saw people ready to move and stop what I knew what was about to go down. Others tried to talk Audrey out of it like Lonnie or Carlos, even Ben tried to stop her but she was having none of it, a typical princess.

"Audrey, that's Harry, Harry Hook." I noticed instantly she was less quiet but she was still eyeing me. I looked at her in the eyes and leaned over, my hook outstretched so it was just centimeters from her eye, she squeaked and stood up, she was shaking and I saw she was frowning as well. As she moved away from the table I looked around to see a sea of people gazing at me, annoyed I stood up and walked out of the room, everyone was murmuring but I ignored it, people like Audrey really annoyed me, always want attention, always make a fuss, always get annoyed when they don't get their way. I found a stick outside in the garden and took it up into mine and Gils room. I sat on my bed and hacked away at the log until all was left was splinters that were scattered along the floor. I huffed and sat on the floor near the door and waited, I didn't know how long I waited for but soon enough I heard people knocking on the door. Reluctantly I stood up and opened it, there in front of me was Gil, his face was plastered in concern but when he saw me he relaxed. Gil was probably one of the only ones who actually cared for me much like I cared for him in the way that we both always looked out for each other and had each others backs. I then noticed that everyone else was standing in the hallway so I left the room and walked to them silently, sighing a few times before looking around.

"Ignore Audrey." Ben said and I looked at him blankly but I knew he was right even if I really wanted to hook her or make her regret even talking or existing, here it 'wasn't right' but I didn't care.

"We should get to your next lesson Harry." Mal spoke up and she turned around walking off, Ben and Evie waiting for me to follow, I looked to Gil and gave him a quick wink to reassure him that I was ok and left. Once again I was stuck in the middle of everyone, I smirked at the fact they still didn't trust me enough. I looked to see Jay and Lonnie walking together in the distance, visibly in the same direction that we were headed. I followed Mal into a big building off away from the school but it looked clean enough to be used. We walked in and there in front of us was a couple of blue and yellow striped soft boxes, the floor and whole room was black with lights, the floor had a compass sort of logo and had the same blue and yellow colours, there was also a barrier with black fabric with people watching whilst others were obviously part of the team by the jackets and colours. There was also a few banners with the letters A and P printed side by side on the banners. I saw two people already in the center holding some swords, I smirked, you would have thought they would have learned in previous experiences what a pirate could do. I watched as the two people thought, the clinking of metal hitting each other when the swords met each other. The swords moved in a flurry of movement but I watched carefully seeing every move each person made. I smirked when I realised the person on the left would lose the fight, the had left themselves open a tiny bit on their right and it seemed like they hadn't realised however, the person on the right saw this opportunity and quickly lunged forward, expertly avoiding all on coming attacks the person threw at them. Quickly and swiftly the person on the left jabbed their sword out and touched the other fighters side, a buzzer went off and they stopped, both removing their masks. I looked to see the one who had one was none other than Lonnie, I let out a laugh when I saw the other competitor was Jay, he frowned at me and I smirked before faking a pout and talking.

"Awww Jay, seems like you've lost your touch." I saw Jay walk over to me but he was quickly stopped by Lonnie gripping his arm, she shot me a glance and I laughed before looking around, everyone seemed uncomfortable with me around but that was their problem, I was enjoying people losing to a girl, that was until Ben reluctantly gave me a sword, I looked it it, touching the sharp blade and running my hook along the metal surface and saw them gesture for me to walk into the center, I walked over and Lonnie put her mask on, I didn't want anything to protect me, I had experienced worse on the isle and I had scars to prove it. I saw someone nod, allowing us to start. Lonnie lunged forward but I quickly moved out of the way avoiding the sword by meters. I saw her trying to regain from her attack but she wasn't quick enough, I lifted my sword and was about to attack when she spun around swiftly and blocked the blade, the metal clashing over and over, I was getting annoyed even if we hadn't been here for long. After another two minutes I saw there was an opening for me, I dodged the sword attack and once again she was left touching nothing but air, quickly I moved behind her and thrust the sword forward and it touched her, letting out another bleep to tell us the match was over. I stood up straight and smirked at Lonnie. I looked over and saw Ben calling me over and I followed quickly, this was probably one of the only lessons I would enjoy. Once I had reached Ben he started speaking, I listened but once again looked at the hook my father had given me. I soon walked out of the building that held the sport and we once again were illuminated in the sun, I looked straight ahead just away from the setting sun, the wind had picked up and everyone was pulling their jackets over themselves but it didn't bother me. We walked along the courtyard and past a bunch of lockers. We walked up the courtyard steps and into the part of the school with the dorm rooms, I followed everyone up the oak staircase and I opened the door to my room, I just realised that the outside of the door was just as hideous as the inside, I made a quick reminder to destroy that part of the door too. Once I was inside I looked to see Gil, he didn't look pleased at the mess I had made but he knew better than to argue with me, I lay on my bed and sat there quietly, Gil just looking off into the distance.

Mals POV:

I watched as Harry fought Lonnie pretty quickly, mind you he was a pirate and he had been trained in pretty… brutal ways, that's probably why he was so fierce and forceful in a fight. Once we got outside the cool autumn breeze hit me, I quickly wrapped my small leather jacket around me and I saw others do the same, except Harry, he didn't seem bothered by the cold but I wouldn't worry about him, he's a pirate so he was probably used to the cool winds when he was on the ship.

Once we headed to the dorm rooms I saw Harry and Gil exclude themselves from us, I noticed Harry eye the door to their room up before entering, I could tell he still wasn't pleased with the decoration on it. I stared at the closet door silently for a few minutes before heading to my bed. I looked at the clock on the table and it read 7:06, it was coming close to dinner, that's when I realised Harry and Gil weren't aware of this. Reluctantly I walked along the corridor looking at the doors, I finally reached Jay and Carlos' and knocked on the door opposite theirs, I heard a grumble and then the door open, Gil was the one to open the door, he looked tired and confused, I looked to see he had multiple science books scattered over his floor and bed, whereas I looked to Harrys bed and saw he didn't have any books out, or if he did he barely looked at them.

"What's up?" Gil asked, rubbing his eyes, I inspected the room but there was no sign of Harry,

"First of all, Where's Harry?" I asked cautiously, Gil didn't seem alarmed but he just smiled at me,

"Relax he's just on a tree outside, probably destroying it's twigs." I saw him point to a tree outside their window and there a few feet above us was Harry, there he was indeed destroying some branches and it looked like he was carving something into them, I asked if I could come in and Gil opened the door wider allowing me his hospitality, just then I saw the damage Harry had caused, I didn't really look before but Harry went all out. I looked to see head back to his bed reading some books, he looked puzzled.

"You need help?" I asked, he looked up to me unsure, I smiled

"What's got you confused?" I asked, he seemed a little awkward that I was so open to helping him, I gave him a look to say 'don't worry about it' he still looked uncertain but I looked at his book to see it was some science equations he didn't get. I chuckled,

"Gil, I'm a pro at these, I'll help you." Gil seemed pleased and thanked me, he then looked out to Harry and I saw that he quickly looked away, I looked myself to see Harry stare straight at me. I quickly stepped away from the window and over to Gil.

"So Balanced equations give the symbols and formulas of the substances involved in a reaction." I looked to Gil and he nodded in understandment and I continued, pointing at different equations.

"So for example if we just replace the words shown above with the correct chemical formulas, we will get an unbalanced equation, as shown here" I pointed to the equation, Cu + O2 → CuO, I made sure Gil was making sure he understood everything and then continued once he gave me a nod in confirmation

"To make things equal, we need to adjust the number of units of some of the substances until we get equal numbers of each type of atom on both sides of the arrow." I was teaching Gil and he was listening so intently that we didn't hear Harry sneak back in, I continued to teach Gil unaware of his presence. I pointed to the book again at the now balanced equation, 2Cu + O2 → 2CuO

"You can see that we now have two copper atoms (Cu) and two oxygen atoms (O) on each side. This matches what happens in the reaction." Once I had finished explaining Gil looked much more relaxed and when I asked him if he understood he dipped his head to say he did. I nodded and was about to stand and move when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around to see Harry towering over me.

"What you doing in here?" I looked up and scowled at him, he looked miffed that I was in here but I was pleased at this.

"Helping Gil." He stopped me from speaking so he could say something himself,

"You may have ended up helping Gil, but you came here with another intention." He stated bluntly and eventually I nodded before looking at my small watch before sighing in defeat.

"I wanted to tell you we'd be having dinner soon." Harry grunted and Gil looked back to his science book, that's when a delicate knock came from their door. I walked over and opened the door, smiling when I saw everyone was there. I saw each of them shoot me an odd look but I ignored them,

"You coming?" I asked before turning to leave, the two pirates behind me, I saw Harry close the door and hesitate, I walked off and decided to wait in the entrance for Harry since once again he had lingered back. I heard something being scratched and knew it was Harry destroying the cobalt door to the bedroom, soon enough he emerged and walked down the steps. I waited by the door and he observed me before walking off, quickly I raced after him and soon caught up to him. I walked a few meters behind him before he stopped, since I was looking at the moon I didn't notice and walked into his strong and sturdy back. When we were back on the beach I noticed more scars than before I left the isle, I was tempted to ask but thought against it. Instead of walking behind the lanky pirate I walked behind him, my pace in time with his own, I caught his stare down at me but he smirked before looking forward.I was about to start a conversation when I realised we were outside the dining room, I saw Harry hesitate but I pretended I didn't see him look worried, he would find a way to shut me up, good or bad.

We entered the room and walked over to Evie and Jay who were sat with everyone else, I saw Harry head over to everyone walk over instead of grabbing food and I knew he didn't get anything at lunch, groaning I grabbed two trays of food and walked over. I gave Harry a tray of food and he looked confused, reluctantly I sat down beside him and started to eat, listening to Evie talk about a new design she was making. Since I shared a room with her I was already able to see it now matter how desperately she tried to hide it and it was stunning, I saw her original idea scrabbed in the bin but I had seen her new plan. It was a long leather jacket like Harrys but she hadn't decided on a colour yet, or from what I had seen, she had been keeping it hidden lately and I didn't want to intrude on her hobby so I left her to it. I turned to see Harry hadn't touched his food really and I looked to him, I gently nudged him and he looked to me, I gestured for him to eat his food secretly so no one else could see what Harry was doing. He poked at the food and eventually ate it slowly. I smirked at his different reactions and soon enough we all stood up and headed back to the dorms.

I walked with Evie along the endless corridor, we all stopped and stared at what Harry had done to the door and it was wrecked, I knew he was trying to get to Ben, he had since the kidnapping but Ben wouldn't break and that just made Harry want to do more and more to annoy him.

I changed into my magenta pyjama summer tank top and some boysenberry pyjama shorts with some parakeet green stripes over them. I looked over to see Evie had slipped her lapis hair into a messy bun and had placed some navy pyjama bottoms on and then a berry blue pyjama summer tank top on. I slipped into the covers of my bed and quickly watched Evie do the same before I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Descendants: fix you chapter 5

Mals POV:

I woke up to the sun beaming through our bedroom window, the window was open slightly and the curtains fluttered in the Autumn breeze, I walked over to the window and closed it to allow the room to become warmer before I got dressed. Yawning I stretched and sat down on my bed, opening a desk I got out my science book and flicked through it. I read specific subjects I didn't understand myself and once I felt warm enough I went into the closet to find some clothes. I looked to see Evie was sitting at a desk working on her design she was keeping hidden from everyone. I quickly stole a glance her way to see she was holding different shades of purples, I've become accustomed to her talking about colours by the classified way I found I did too. I saw she was holding three different shades of purple, wine, magenta and mulberry. I scanned the wardrobe and eventually found something I found good enough. I found some pine green jeans that I had added some purple onto to resemble my heritage. I saw raisin shirt that had some lace that covered the shoulders and rested just above the shoulder blade, even if I wasn't one for frilly things I liked it's design. I then walked over to a jumpier checkered scarf and a mulberry hoodie. I shoved everything on and since I didn't have any lessons until 11:30 I stayed in the bedroom, I knew Harry didn't have any lessons either since I now had the same timetable as him, as did Evie and Ben would come in and watch him every lesson and leave after 15 minutes or so.

I opened the window to allow the breeze in after making sure Evie was fine with me doing that. I hear Evie move over to the sewing machine and I knew she was trying desperately for me not to see. Chuckling I shoved some black military boots on and left, taking my science book with me. I sat on the grass in whatever sun I could get to since the clouds would always consume it hiding it from sight. I started to write things down in my folder and listened to some music. I guess I didn't notice I was humming until I felt something thrown at my back, I rubbed the patch as the object was thrown at quite a force. I saw it was a pinecone that was thrown. Groaning I looked up and heard a small chuckle. I had my suspicions as to had flung the object at me yet there was no sign of the suspect in sight. Mumbling to myself I found yet another song and continued to write in my book again. Annoyingly I felt another object being thrown at me. I screamed in frustration and picked up all my belongings and moved off somewhere else hoping to be undisturbed, I walked along the garden and eventually found another place, it was on the benches by the playing field but no one interrupted me. I was listening to my music so I didn't realise someone was behind me until they tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I turned and saw little Dizzy and her friend, I smiled at both of them and took my headphones out.

"What's up Dizzy?" I asked, she looked nervous but I gave her a soft look and she looked around, that's when I saw that some of the people on the bench were staring at me. "Oh, uhm I just wanted to make you aware that you knew you were singing right?" I looked to her small ginger friend and she nodded. Blushing I packed my stuff away and put my phone and headphones in my pocket.

"So Dizzy, who is your friend, I'm guessing she's related to Robin hood because she's wearing green and good at climbing." Dizzy nodded and I waved to the other girl whos hair was very curly and bouncy.

"She's called Loxley." I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back. I stood up and started walking, I saw the two girls going off on their own, I felt my phone vibrate and I saw Evie had messaged me.

 _Evie: Could you come to the dorm?_

 _Mal: Sure, I'll come now_

 _Evie: Thanks :D_

I chuckled at Evies small emoji and bounced over to the room. I opened the door and there in the center was a long magenta leather coat. It was very much in the style of Harrys and I don't know whether she knew that or not. I looked at it in amazement and she took it off the mannequin and gave it to me. I hugged her tightly and she returned the gesture.

"Put it on!" She exclaimed and I chuckled, removing my jumper and scarf I put the long flowing coat on. I looked in the mirror and Evie squealed, I gripped the sides of the coat examining it closely, I liked it a lot.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall 11:25, I quickly shoved my stuff in the bag and Evie quickly followed me. We had Language of the stars, then Science then we would have lunch, I hadn't looked past that yet though. We walked to the boys dorm, Ben met us and walked beside Evie, I smiled to him happily and we had a conversation. I knocked on the pirates door and Harry opened it, his famous leather coat was on him, unfortunately for him the light caught his back and arms. Evie stopped him."Harry what happened for you to get those?" Harry froze at the question before turning and grinning at us and raising his eyebrow before sighing and looking at the door, he hadn't replied yet and I knew Evie would wait until she had an answer, she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow whilst she waited for the answer she wanted,"The isle happened Evie, when you're a pirate you see things, do things people like you don't."

That was all he said before looking at my jacket and smirking,"See your copying my jackets design now hey Evie."

He walked off causing us to hurry and catch up to him the coat whipped at my ankles and the impact plus the cold wind made it sting a bit. I looked at the timetable on my phone and saw we had science with Mr Snart. I'd heard of him but never seen him, the rumor was that he used to be part of Harrys dads crew before he managed to get off the isle with his sister, the only way to know if that was true or not was to ask the one person who was related to him. Plucking up my courage I quickly wandered over to Harry. "So Snart, you know him." Harry scoffed and frowned at the question before looking down at me. "Yeah, he was part of my dads crew before he left with half his treasure." I raised my eyebrow at this news, Harry didn't look pleased that Snart had stolen something from his dad, I could only hope Harry wouldn't do anything to the man but I knew that wasn't very likely, worst case scenario Harry would probably just make the man so terrified he wouldn't want to teach us anymore. I remembered earlier that day with the pinecones and glowered at the moment Dizzy told me what I was doing, I looked at Harry and frowned at him, he was either ignoring me or didn't notice as after 3 minutes of hard glaring he looked at me. "What?" He said bluntly stopping as he knew there was no point in continuing if he thought I was going to lecture him, Ben and Evie stopped but I told them to catch up to us and reluctantly they walked off. I mimicked a pout before tilting my head and crossing my arms.

"Can't you be nicer?" I asked, genuinely annoyed at his sarcasm and the fact he was easily annoyed, Harry himself mocked my pout, "No can do." He started to laugh and shake his head before walking off. Causing me to chase after him, even if the long coat was still whipping at my legs, 'how did Harry cope with this?' I asked myself mentally, but then I remembered what he told Evie when she had asked about the scars so it wasn't a surprise. Soon catching up to the pirate we walked the rest of the way to science in silence.

Bens POV:

When we got to Harrys room I couldn't say I wasn't a little peeved at what he had done, but he needed his own time so I let the whole...redecorating slide.

I was surprised to see Mal opened the door when we knocked and by the looks of it so did Evie, I acknowledged she was wearing the coat that Evie had made but didn't mention or say anything. Soon enough Harry walked out the room, what I saw made a shiver run down my spine a little, I saw a numerous collection of big and small scars covering Harrys back, I didn't know what to saw and I had to close my mouth to not make him think I was weird. I didn't say anything yet that didn't stop Evie from asking, his reply however was much more chilling than I would have thought, I found my arm being tugged gently, I turned my head and reluctantly followed, still in thought about what I had just seen on someone who was my age, I couldn't imagine myself go through that, I saw the isle from a distance, the comfort of a castle to be exact, an education, a family that loved me, proper food, security, I had a doctor, on the isle they hadn't got any of that, they had a shack or ship, or even just a small shop to sleep in, not a proper education, most families probably didn't care what their kids did, bad food, thieves at every corner, not proper health care, and they had to protect themselves from everything. Under unfortunate conditions I had been to the isle and then had seen for myself how kids coped, Uma took revenge, hatred and despise as her emotions to cope on the isle, she was the captain of a pirate crew and every day she looked at the island she felt that hatred towards everyone, others like Mal, they had hate, they loathed everything, they had disgust, but they'd come far, Harry was different to those two. Harry had colourful emotions, like I should have thought, he liked pain, he liked threatening people, scaring people, he liked being in control, to be honest he was a little crazy, he liked to know what was happening, he didn't have regret. I knew Harry would be harder to reach but eventually he would come out and see everything for the better.

I walked along the grass and felt it crunch under my weight, Evie stopped causing me to almost fall, that was another thing, the children of the isle would be stronger than us Auradon kids. I saw Mal and Harry stop and I felt uncomfortable about this, however when Mal indicated to us we could leave, I slowly walked off with Evie. When we were out of their sight I carefully held the Lapis blue haired girls hand, she looked down at the attachment but didn't do anything to stop it. I looked to see she was smiling. Slowly we walked to the science block and chose out seats, we picked up our books and started to read through them, sharing some laughs since the teacher wasn't actually here though, that was to be suspected though, I had heard Mr Snart had a reputation for being late.

No later than 2 minutes after we arrived did Harry and Mal, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, even if Mal and I were no longer together I was allowed to worry about one of my best friends. They made their way over to us, I saw Harry looked unsure but since all other seats were occupied there was no other choice. It angered me when I heard some kids talk and mutter about the fact that they now had 3 kids from the isle from them, I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that some of the bolder girls kept sept stealing glances at the pirate who was sat in a gloomy corner, every now and again in the right light you would catch a glint of his hook, he seemed very attached to it, whenever I had seen him he'd never actually been without it, unless you count that one quick glimpse of his hand once Jay had gotten ahold of his hook. My hands were still laced with Evies when Mr Snart eventually strolled in, rather too relaxed if you asked me. I sat up straighter and watched the lesson begin, I payed more attention now since I only had 15 minutes before leaving to do King stuff, I got enough education so it wasn't a problem, the problem was leaving Harry and the other two alone. Mal and Evie were fine but with someone causing trouble, could it be too hard to resist the temptation to join in. I had visualised Mr Snart as small, round and bald but in fact he looked the opposite, Mr Snart was taller than most of us, he had hair even if it was thinning and was now grey with age, he wasn't round either he was just the right size for a man of his age and he looked like the sarcastic type, he also seemed like one to stand up and fight, but I could be wrong about that, he looked to be around 45-50 maybe?. Soon enough the man spoke, his voice was relaxed but had a kind of tone that demanded respect and left a chill in the air.

"We have 3 new kids" He started to mutter something I couldn't catch, no surprise if he was complaining or something, yet he stood straighter when he read something, "We also have King Ben here for 15 minutes." He read through the small piece of paper before telling everyone the new students. "So We've got Evie Queen, Mal and-" I noticed in the light he seemed to pale considerably and I could just make out a slight shaking with his hands as he held the paper. I then looked to my left and saw that Harry had just shoved his hook into the desk denting it a little, Harry seemed angry, outraged, but he also seemed amused at this encounter, "Harry Hook, but you knew that didn't you Snart?" Something inside of me just clicked when Harry said Snart knew him, could Snart really have escaped the isle, surely that wasn't true but the way he was reacting it seemed it very well could have been. Snart seemed to be looking anywhere but our corner but I knew he didn't succeed in that since Harry would make his hook stand out in the dim sunlight that was barely getting into the room, Snart rubbed his forehead before pacing back and forth, he was obviously stressed that Harry was here yet I had no actual reason as to why Snart was so worried about Harry, he probably had a good reason, Harry seemed to be very intimidating and scary when he wanted to be, I was told by one of the guards who picked him up with the other two that if someone lost his sword his would hook him.

About 5 minutes into the lesson Mr Snart started to stammer and had to stop a lot, then something unexpected happened, he then fell to the ground and I heard Harry chuckle a little, "Still as wimpy as always." I couldn't help but smirk at the question, yet I had to take charge since there was now and overgrown man collapsed on the floor. I carefully checked his pulse and saw it was there, I then selected two student who genuinely seemed concerned enough to do anything, to take him to the infirmary. Soon enough the room was quiet again yet I picked up on some muttering that was happening about what had happened, I heard some conversations that bothered me, one like 'I bet Mal cast a spell.' Or 'Evie probably gave him an apple.' no one seemed to grasp the fact that he probably collapsed out of fear that Harry was in the room, they didn't see, capable of believing that Harry was so terrifying for a man to actually pass out in front of a class. "Alright, I've heard enough, everyone take the rest of the lesson off, revise or whatever." I alerted the office and other teachers and Fairy god mother that kids that should be in class have been excused, they all understood and everyone seemed happy with my decision. I walked out the room with Evie by my side, Mal seemed to be muttering to Harry about how he could have been more sensible but all she got in return was him laughing, I knew Mals birthday was quite a way away, the 31st of December to be exact, but I knew Evie was working on something that would take her a while, and because it's a secret she's hiding it in my room, no one really knows except apart from me, Evie and my mum and dad, I had only told them what Evie was making her as I wanted to get her something that was just below her best friend so they could share a moment, I still hadn't told them I had broken up with Mal but when I saw them next I would definitely.

I walked to my office to do some things and I would meet up with the others later, I felt for Evie as I hadn't spent much time with her yet, she didn't seem to mind but I'd make sure to do something soon. Mal and Evie walked with Harry back to the dorms, I don't know what happened after that but I couldn't be stuck thinking what could happen when I had work to do now.

Mals POV:

I knew Harry was satisfied with his work that caused the teacher to faint, but not everyone was apparently, Ben seemed amused by the older man falling.

We walked along the garden to get the court yard when Evie once again saw Dizzy, this time she had even more friends, not just Loxley but two more, one seemed older than everyone else, she looked around 15 but she wasn't bothered by the 10 year olds, the exact opposite to be exact, one of them looked a lot like Loxley, the older girl had red hair except it was straight and kept shorter, just above her shoulders, she was wearing a forest green top and fern green trousers, she wore brown boots and seemed quite athletic, she had green eyes and bubbly, the younger girl besides the older one had hair on the verge of blonde it was such a light brown, it was up in a messy bun and she had clear blue eyes that had a distant longing look in her eyes, she wore an ocean blue dress and some teal slipper type shoes, I hadn't put the puzzles were together yet but I could see Harry had, he had taken delight in circling the group like a vulture circling its prey, waiting to strike. The younger girl who was stood by the 15 year old whilst the 15 year old looked concerned herself even if she was trying to protect the others.

"Harry leave them alone." Evie begged, it seemed even she had put the pieces together, this just made me look like someone was terrible at puzzles for someone who loved them so much, Dizzy looked at my confusion and filled me in, "That's Petra Pan and Tinka." I felt myself pale at the news, I was practically just told that there in front of us was two people Harry would hate for the rest of his life, he was there scaring them, intimidating them. Petra was holding Tinka tightly so she would come to no harm. "Harry." I raised my voice, he looked furious and my eyes glinted dangerously shamrock green. I had seen Jay and Gil walking nearby along with Carlos so hopefully they would have heard my voice. Gratefully they had, Gil looked at the children and looked at the worriedly, Jay and Carlos stood nearby unsure of what to to. Petra started to shake when Harry brought his hook up to her face, he pressed it into her cheek and she winced in pain when he pushed further, I grabbed the pirates hand and brought it down, my eyes still angry. "Stop it." I said but I couldn't stop the desperacy escape my voice and he grinned wolfishly before walking away, "Now you'll suffer, just like my father." Was all he said before he walked off, Gil keeping pace with him, I was outraged but I knew Harry had a lot to learn, yet threatening a child was a little extreme, but for Harry was it really?


	6. Descendants: fix you chapter 6

Harrys POV:

I was so angry that I didn't even want to talk to Gil, it was like a one sided conversided conversation for him, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that Ben was the child of people his dad hates, he was completely fine with that in fact he was comfortable and I didn't understand it. I trudged into the building and into our room, I needed to get away for a while later on.

I learnt my lesson from Evies question earlier on and quickly grabbed my other jacket that had longer sleeves so no one else would see anything. Soon enough Gil left the room after grabbing his text book, shortly afterwards I opened the door and stepped out, trailing behind Evie, Mal and Ben, they hadn't seemed to noticed the change in jacket but I wasn't bothered by their opinions. I hadn't bothered to look at the timetable so I followed them, looking around carefully, analysing everything I hadn't seen yet.

We walked along the all too familiar corridor leading into the canteen, I wasn't hungry today for some reason, I walked to the table that everyone was sat at, the cream curtains I had only just seen fluttered in the wind, royalty going all out and fancy like always. I stared out the window ignoring all conversations happening. I sigh and stand to leave, that was until I felt someone grab my arm to stop me. I look down to see Mal was the one to have grabbed my arm and pulled me back down with a forceful yank, taken by surprise I felt myself falling back onto the chair. I glared at her by she gave me a forceful look, I knew that, that look meant that even if I didn't want food I would wait, I presumed it was for not being trusted but I wasn't aware it could be for other reasons. Gil was happily eating near Ben, talking and enjoying the day, that was until the snooty girl, Audrey and her posse walked in, they walked over to the table and I saw a boy with blonde hair who was taller and if able, more smug and snooty than Audrey herself. They walked closer to us and whilst Audrey hung back the taller blonde boy came over and rather strenuously slammed his hand on the table in front of us, some peoples cups moved and others looked to see the commotion, even people from other tables had stopped doing what they were doing and turned to look at us. I felt every single pair of eyes laid on our table. Sighing I looked at everyone on the table, I saw people shake their heads to say no but I didn't listen. Gil quickly stopped doing what he was doing and walked over to me blocking my pathway to the newcomers. Jay quickly joined Gil and soon Ben, Carlos and Doug. I was annoyed at how this dude thought he could do what he wanted wherever he was, I gritted my teeth and frowned deeply, I wasn't happy but when was I. The blonde boy seeing how each boy had stepped in front of me to stop be, seemed to be taken aback, he seemed intimidated by Gil and when Gil crossed his arms even Jay looked a little nerving, although I would never admit to that. "Chad, I wouldn't if I were you." Carlos said, he didn't seem scared anymore and sneered at him before looking behind the human barriers and catching my eye again, "And why's that?" He asked, I was fuming and I could tell Mal had tightened her grip on me, and now Evie, Lonnie and now Jane were on standby. Chud shrugged every glare off and we started our staring contest, I narrowed my eyes until they were deadly thin, I showed no emotion and in the back of my mind I was fiddling with my hook. Chad had his eyes staring coldly at me, his arms still folded but he wasn't very intimidating.

"Can't handle your own fights, that why you got all these people in front of you?" Chad said mockingly, that was when something inside of me snapped, my eyes now deadly cold and void of any emotion, I yanked my arm from Mal easily and gripped my hook so my knuckles were white, I pushed past the people in front of me and was now only a few inches from this 'Chad' I was taller than him by a few centimeters and smiled at the advantage. I growled and that made everyone around him step back, he however was doing nothing of the sort, he was having none of it, well he didn't know I wasn't either, I wasn't going to be pushed around. I lifted my hook up to once again inpell my victim carefully, any sane person would have just ignored everything and just walked off but I wasn't sane, I was anything but that, I wasn't right in the head, I knew I was and everyone else did too. I tilted my head and smirked wolfishly my eyes still empty of anything, I heard Audrey squeal and I quickly lifted my hook so it lingered above his scared blue eyes, "I won't hesitate to hurt you right now." I spoke, my voice barely a whisper and my closer proximity allowed Chad, and only Chad to hear what I said. He stepped back from me and I walked away leaving everyone stare at what had just happened. I needed to get away so I headed to the hidden cove. I walked across the playing field quickly and through the woodland and undergrowth, within minutes I was met with the calming sea breeze, I relax instantly, this time I keep everything on as I didn't fancy Mal or anyone trying to touch my stuff again. I sat in the white sand just far away from the seas reach, I gaze out into the distance, watching the gulls bobbing on the waves, the sun just past its apex. I cross my legs and watch the horizon line carefully, if you looked hard enough from this point of Boreadon you could just about make out the isle. I sighed thinking about the things I actually missed about it, the more intimidation, no rules, no one cared what you did, stealing that was something fun, just small things really, I would never like this place as it wasn't me, I would never be brainwashed into becoming someone I wasn't, I wasn't going to betray people on the isle like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had. I forgot about everything in the world, all the cares, anything.

Mals POV:

I desperately tried to hold Harry back but when Chad had to open his mouth Harry lost it, I knew that Harry hated everything, I knew Harry wasn't right in the head and when he was mad he did things, things he doesn't regret, but when he yanked his grip out of his like it was nothing I started to worry about what he was going to Chad. I hoped he wouldn't do anything he would regret, I watched painfully watching the psychopathic side of him come out. It wasn't that bad really all he did was scare Chad and I've seen him do much worse to a child, he took delight in scaring the small children or intimidating adults who had more experience with him, sometimes I felt my own mother talk about him. I remembered the best time clearly, but now was not the time to ponder on the past. I quickly dashed out the cantine and everyone else followed me, Gil soon passed me and I had the feeling he knew where he would be, as I was quite a little smaller I had to allow my eyes to grow shamrock green with gold flecks to keep up with him, I had a rough idea of where he would be, soon Gil and I were neck and neck in our run to find Harry, somehow I felt my feet and legs going where they wanted, I wasn't controlling them really and I knew it had nothing to do with magic, I jumped over lonesome logs or misplaced branches easily. Soon enough I saw the similar ending of the forest that ended out into the cove, I put on a burst of new found speed and once again took the lead, Gil only a few meters behind me. I allowed my eyes to turn back to their natural soft green eyes I held my side and breathed heavily, leaning on the side of a tree for a few seconds before standing and walking onto the beautifully white, soft sand. I saw Harry sitting in the sand again, he seemed to be doing stuff to the sand, upon further inspection I saw he was writing stuff in the sand, I didn't read any of it incase it was personal, I made myself known to the Pirate and he quickly wiped the sand away, I was glad I hadn't read any of it. He stood up slowly and wiped all the sand off himself that covered his black jeans and parts of his leather coat, I hadn't noticed before but he wasn't wearing his signature blue bandana under his hat, he had many times on Auradon yet today he wasn't. Gil had joined me and a couple of minutes later everyone found us in a large group. Harry still hadn't said anything and it was unlike him, unfortunately his eyes were still empty of emotion much like any day and since Chad I would guess that if he saw anyone he absolutely despised then he would go mad, madder than he was. I could tell the isle had done things to Harry, I know it didn't bother him, he accepted it, he liked it but I knew under everything, the insanity, the madness, the anger, the hate, everything there was someone who was scared. I knew this as I used to able to read Harry if he allowed me, it wasn't as good now since everything we'd done to each other and the fact that he still hated me, he felt betrayed. I had to admit, Harry drove me crazy but after everything I'd been through I liked the feeling, it was fun and allowed me to relax a little. I wouldn't concede to any of this as if he knew he would take this to his advantage but that was something else he did, he would use everything he knew about you and toy with you, I loved him once and I did trust him but I heard everything he had done to others so I had to be cautious but after everything we did together I forgot about all of it. Sighing I walk to the others, Harry was still silent, he stayed at the back and on the journey back everyone stopped oftenly to see what the pirate was doing, Gil seemed concerned for his friend and because of this, so did everyone else. He hacked at certain trees like they had done something to make him hate them, soon he destroyed everything he saw in his path. That's when I heard something chilling, it even made Gil stop, I saw goosebumps over Gils arms and knew it wasn't the cold, I turned and saw the pirate laughing, not a happy laugh, not a sad laugh, it was something much more disturbing to hear, it was a psychotic laugh, you could hear the insanity, the hate, everything that made harry rough, emotionless it was a laugh of that. Soon Gil cautiously moved over to his boss, Gil knew there was a line for Harry for a breaking point and he had surpassed it, Gil wanted to make himself known to his boss that he was there but at the same time I saw hesitation. I walked up to Harry as well, I saw everyone didn't look happy with this move and I knew it wasn't smart but I had to let Harry know I was there, everyone was here and he could come back, but I knew he didn't want to, he wanted something severe, he wanted to see Chad suffer, I guessed Audrey too. I had to drag Harry now, he was no longer laughing but in a daze of madness, Evie had come to help and it was a very slow walk back.

As soon as we got back onto the games field I felt Harry feel heavier, I saw Gil was still holding him so it wasn't the lack of help so when I turned to see Harry I saw he had slumped down so I guessed he had either fallen asleep or passed out, I mean when he becomes crazy it did take a lot out of him. Sighing we walked to the dorms and made sure he was laying on his bed. I told Gil to get to class he would be fine, I knew I had one soon though and I worried a little, "Hey Ben?" I asked softly making sure as to not disturb Harry, he turned and I knew from his soft expression he knew what I was going to ask, "Sure you can stay here, I'll tell everyone you had something important." I nodded in appreciation and when the two left I quickly went to my room and grabbed a notebook and pencil, I was probably gonna draw something to pass the time, but on the first page I felt the desire to do something else, I started to write something, for some reason it was layed out like a song would but I didn't think it would become that (ps I know it's not her song but I think it goes for the two.) I read the first few lines I had written.

 _Wise men say,_

 _Only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._

I read it and quickly I felt myself turning red and I felt myself growing hotter, I knew who I was writing about but I didn't know if it was too early, yet I continued.

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes,_

 _Somethings are meant to be._

I hummed a tune I liked, it was soft and slow and had the tune of a piano with it it more slow and comfortable to hear.

I stopped and read what I had written, I couldn't mean any of this, Harry hated me like I had said and I was still hurt by what we had done to each other, it was for the best yet still it hurt, remembering it hurt. I thought back to when we were always together stealing everything, we were inseparable we were like Yin and Yang one can't be without the other, we interrelated each other. I stood up and walked over to Harrys bed, he himself was laying on top of the fine covers and looked uncomfortable sort of, I didn't like the look on his face so I sat on the edge and leaned over, before I had realised what I was doing I removed his hat from his head and placed it gently on the table, I moved up closer to his head and gently ran my hand gently through his soft brown hair, it was messy from where the hat had been but I didn't mind.

I kept running my hand through his hair until he visibly relaxed. I smiled at this and saw him turn slightly, I thought I saw the ghost of a smile but it was gone before I had the chance to confirm it. I stay sat on his bed, bringing my legs and feet up so they were folded. I heard him moan and his face looked like it was in pain and I was soon by his head again, I ran my head through his hair again and whispered.

"Sshhhh." I kept running my hand through the hair and he turned a little, I kept hushing him and soon enough he was fine, I didn't move this time. I grabbed the notepad and wrote two more lines that came to my head.

 _Take my hand, Take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

I quickly hid the notepad in my jacket when I heard a gentle knock at the door before it creaking open. I didn't want to move so I didn't, I looked to see Evie stick her head in. I smiled softly down at Harry, still combing his hair gently, she smiled and I saw Gil was out there too. I knew he wanted to see his friend privately so reluctantly I left. I closed the door and covered myself with my jacket. Instantly Evie knew I had something, I tried to keep it away but she started to tickle me and the others had come along too, I knew it wasn't a fair fight whilst Jay held me down. I saw Evie keep it out of reach of anyone whilst she looked through the page. Her smile left her face suddenly and looked at me before shoving Jay off and walking off with me. I couldn't tell if she was mad or something but I followed her until we were hidden.

"Are you serious?" She asked, passing me my notepad back, I shrugged and she let out a groan. "Mal I saw you with him." I looked guiltily at her but her eyes were caring and gentle so she couldn't be too mad.

"Do you not remember what you to did to each other?" She asked, her voice raised, people who weren't paying attention now were and I was uncomfortable. It was my turn to drag Evie across the school until we were in the comfort of some secrecy, of course I took her to the maze. "Of course I do Evie!" I exclaimed whilst I ran my hand over the hedge growth.

"You don't understand." I muttered, she heard it though and frowned at me, grabbing my wrist and stopping me. "What don't I understand." She asked angrily and I knew she was going to make a big deal out of it. Sighing I sat on the maze ground, my legs had given out and I wasn't sure what to do. "We did it for reasons you don't know!" Was all I replied with. She didn't seem to get the idea and I threw my hands up in annoyance. "Like what?" she asked still pretty angry at me, her voice now louder.

"To protect each other!" I yelled, she looked taken aback and I saw her eyes glinting, I realised I had gone to far. "Evie…" I said softly but she put her hand up to stop me. "No, Mal, you don't get to apologise yet." With that she turned away and walked off and once again I was left alone.


	7. Descendants: fix you chapter 7

Evies POV:

When I had read what Mal had put in her book I couldn't believe it, I was worried for my friend who wouldn't be, after how she reacted when they left each other. I only wanted the best for my friend so when she took me to the maze and didn't reply really I started to get annoyed, when I first did it I regretted raising my voice but that set Mal off, it was then a shouting match. When she went full out yelling I was hurt, I knew she was annoyed but that didn't mean she had the right to yell at me.

I struggled to find the exit but when I did I broke down, tears fell down my face and wouldn't stop, I felt like I would drown anything around me. I heard the gentle voice of Dizzy soon enough. I looked up, ungracefully rubbing my eyes and nose, I saw Dizzy standing beside me, she was alone at the moment but for that I was thankful. She pulled me into a tight hug and walked with me along the peaceful garden. I didn't realise how loudly I was crying until I heard people walking over in concern. I felt myself being pulled into an even tighter hug and felt like more people but I didn't look up, I sniffled and wiped my eyes shortly after and looked to see everyone, excluding Mal, Harry and Gil (no surprise) surrounding me. I smiled weakly at everyone and gave Dizzy and extra hug before she left for her class.

I stood up and started to walk off, ignoring all questions that came my way. I walked along the games field, past the woodland, I stormed into the outskirts of the school, I reached where the front of the school was and sighed, and realised I had just walked in a massive, pointless circle. I threw my hands up in frustration and walked off back to the bedroom. I flopped onto the springy mattress before sitting up and looking out the window. I stared at everything I could see, we had one of the best views to be honest, you could see the whole garden and parts of the games field so you could watch training or a game if you weren't up to going out.

I opened the window for some fresh air and sat on the bed, wrapping the blankets around myself for comfort. I grabbed the nearest book available which turned out to be _Wake, by Amanda Hocking._ The title seemed intriguing and I didn't bother to read the blurb. Settling down on the bed and making sure I was comfortable on my stomach, I turned the first page of the book and skipped everything unimportant to me and got to the first chapter title.

 _Chapter 1: Midnight Swim._

 _The engine made a bizarre chugging sound, like a dying robot llama, followed by an ominous Click-click. Then silence. Gemma turned the key harder, hoping that would somehow breathe life into the old Chevy, but it didn't even chug anymore. The llama had died._

" _You have got to be kidding me." Gemma sighed._

I was already roped into the book and what would happen next to everyone, I had already figured out the this Gemma character could be important to the story but wasn't sure how. I realised there was quite a lot of sound coming from the sports field and gardens so I quickly grabbed my own indigo small headphones and plugged them into my phone before scrolling my playlist, eventually finding a song I wanted to listen to. I eventually found a song, _Open up your eyes_ by Emily Blunt (MLP but good song) it reminded me of how we were when we first arrived on Auradon, we had seen things the people on Auradon hadn't, we had to survive.

I went back to my book and slowly took in everything that was happening. I had gotten to chapter 10 before looking to see what the time was, Hmph, it was around 3:30. I had reached the bottom of my playlist (since I started from halfway down.) I took my headphones out my phone and placed the book on the side table. I went into the closet and realised I was practically only half dressed, I had some jeans and my pyjama top on, I couldn't believe I went out like this. Embarrassed I quickly moved into the walk in wardrobe and took my time. After about 5 minutes I found this amazing blouse, it was navy blue and the top half of the top became patterned, the pattern was a small little floral design that went all the way around the top half of the top, whereas the majority of the top was a plain, soft cotton top. I slipped it on and then agreed on some frost white jeans, I liked how the two colours stood out from each other but in a way that they both looked good together. The jeans had decorative rips in, created by me, it's crazy what a grater can do to make clothes look good, I also added some zips from the ankle that stopped when they reached mid calf. I styled my hair into a high ponytail, allowing it to swing about if I walked, I kept my signature gold necklace on with the cherry red heard in the center, I also found some hazelwood brown boots that had a slight heel, I quickly grabbed a admiral blue leather jacket before leaving the room. It was about time to get some fresh air, even if for a little while.

Mals POV:

As I lay on the hard floor of the maze I thought back to the isle and times I spent with Harry.

 _It was late evening and the sun was setting behind some old factory rooftops. I had, had an argument with my mum and was upset, sure she wasn't the best parent you would have but she cared for me in a different way, so when she tells me I'm worthless or a mistake it hurts me, of course I don't tell her that, she'll find me weak._

 _I opened a door to a nearby abandoned factory, I had a hidden place that no one else knew about. I quickly scaled the hidden ladder and pulled myself up onto the higher balcony. I saw the low hanging beam and jumped across, gripping it tightly whilst it swung across the room stopping when it hit a bar of a side. I grabbed the bars on the platform and hauled myself up. I walked to the window and relaxed, staring out and looking over all the rooftops. I sat down and brought my knees up, hugging them tightly. I jolted and looked up when I heard someone sigh in frustration. I slowly stood up and tried to find the source of the sigh. Soon enough I found a shadowed outline in the corner of the wherehouse. I made my way over and distinguished the clear shape of a hat and then the glint of a hook. I sighed but couldn't suppress a small smirk._

 _I cautiously sat down opposite the young pirate and he looked up._

" _What's wrong Harry?" I asked glumly, I was still down but he seemed to have it worse at the moment, I knew he looked up to his dad but the way he acts, it seems like his dad doesn't care about him. Harry slowly looked up from his hands and we made eye contact. I don't know how long I was stood there staring, probably only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. My green eyes became lost in the empty void of blue, "Nothing.." he said quietly. Sighing I offered my hand out, reluctantly he took it and I pulled him up, I felt small in comparison to the tall teenager, he looked down at me,_

" _What about you?" I scoffed at the question before gazing out to the entrance of the abandoned buildings door, "Just my mum being herself." Harry looked somewhat, sympathetic. He stretched and I guessed he'd been here for a while, he signaled for me to follow him, I watched him jump from platform to platform before landing on the ground floor. Soon I followed his way and quickly landed a few meters away from him, he carefully grabbed my petite wrist and pulled me along, much to my protesting he wouldn't let go, soon enough I was being dragged practically, I had stopped walking and he was just effortlessly dragging my feed along the floor,_

" _Where are we going?" I finally managed to squeak out. 'Wow, daughter of Maleficent yet I couldn't have sounded more cowardly.'_

I smirked at that fought, I didn't know how long I'd been sat here but I wanted to wait a bit longer before going back to the room.

" _We're going to steal some stuff, you need it and I enjoy the thrill of it." He stated as if it was nothing, sure I'd stolen things and I had no doubt he had, but together? I pushed all thought to the back of my head and started to walk again instead of being dragged. The sun was now behind the buildings and shadows lurked at every corner, the moon was beginning to come out from the darkness that shadowed it from the sun, the billions of stars twinkled over head, some brighter than others. I was nudged and I looked to see Harry had turned and was about to explain our plan. "So, choose anything you like and take it, I won't be far away so if they try anything-" He looked at his hook and traced the outline delicately "-they have us to deal with." I smiled at that idea and nodded._

 _We got into place, Harry lurking in the darkest shadows of the markets, following me from a distance, whilst I scanned stools for anything that could be of interest to me. Eventually I found something that caught my eye, it was a small kind of bracelet in the style of a pirates design. It wasn't anything big but you had to get everything right, even for the smallest things. The bracelet had 3 layers, each had a leather string and in the center held a different coloured diamond, which was either black or white. Carefully I subtly looked around to see everyone was engrossed in their own antics, carefully I moved my hand onto the table and picked the bracelet up, I pretended to look at it curiously before trying it on. The market wasn't crowded, practically the market stool owners packing up. I was about to walk away when I felt someone grab my upper arm preventing me from moving, I whipped around and saw a smaller man, he was quite strong for the age he looked. I looked around and started to worry, "Where you going with my bracelet?" He asked coldly, many people were gone with their stalls and it was practically 5 stalls in a row now. I tried to pry his iron grip away but he wasn't letting go. That's when I heard it, the cold, emotionless laugh. I looked up and I felt the mans grip loosen, he seemed scared and even I had to admit, I was a little too. The figure emerged from the shadows, the hook glinting in the moonlight, psychotic look on his face sent chills through me. The man released me quickly but Harry didn't stop, he slammed his hand flat onto the table and his hook lingered around his chest, where his heart was located. "I won't hesitate, to hurt you." He then made his sword visible and the man nodded, allowing us to leave._

 _We walked in silence for a few minutes before I started to laugh, Harry looked at me confused and I had to hold onto him for support,_

" _His face." I said, breathing rarely, gripping my sides since they ached so much. Harry didn't lose his posture and but I saw he was smirking, his face was illuminated by the moonlight. I looked up into the now gentle blue eyes and he smiled a little. Soon enough I felt myself being pulled again, I felt to reluctancy now and followed eagerly, this time we sat on a roof looking at some stars. I noticed gazing at some stars and he pointed at a cluster of them. "My favourite, the Ursa Minor." He said, I followed his finger to see a set of stars that made a sort of rectangular triangle with a tail._

" _What's it supposed to be?" I asked confused as to why he liked it, I heard him chuckle softly and it was nice to hear, I wasn't close to Harry but today was fun. "It's supposed to be a bear." The more I squinted I could just about make out the body, I didn't see anything else like its feet or anything but I could see why he liked it, bears inflicted fear into humans, they were probably one of the only animals people were wary of, their insecurity, the protectiveness, the way they won't hesitate to kill to protect someone._

 _We sat staring at the stars for another 10 minutes before I realised it was actually late._

" _I should go." I say softly, he nods and stands up, this time he offered his hand and I took it gratefully. We got off the roof and he headed towards the dock whilst I headed towards one of the most known buildings of the isle. I turned before quickly running up and stopping him. "Can we do this again sometime?" I asked, I looked away after that and I could feel myself heading up._

" _What part?" He asked, chuckling, "All of it" I said boldly. He stopped for a minute, looking at me in disbelief, for a few minutes I fought he would say no but when I looked up he nodded,_

" _Sure, why not." Was all he said before turning and walking off again. Smiling to myself I jogged back home, I knew my mum would have gotten over everything now so I happily walked up the stairs, I walked past Jay, Evie, Carlos and everyone else until I reached my 'bed' I liked talking to the other kids and they were my friends but after last night I was tired. Sure enough I slept and dreamt about the night I had with Harry._

I looked up to see that the sun was no longer up, that surprised me a lot. I smiled at the memory but stay sat down. I remembered my argument with Evie and moaned before standing up, that's when I heard something surprising, I heard Evie calling me, there were others with her but all I could focus on was her voice right now. Standing up I tried to get out the maze desperately and soon enough I did, colliding with none other than Evie herself. Tears brimmed my eyes but I didn't say anything, I just hugged my best friend.

Evies POV:

Once I had come back into the bedroom Mal still hadn't come back, I panicked a little but then thought she could be hurt by everything we did to each other and needed more time than I did. I lay back down on the bed once again becoming engulfed in the blanket I had left laying on my bed. I picked up the book again and continued to read. I plugged my headphones back into my phone and once again scrolled through my playlist before reaching another song, Monsters by Katie Sky, this was yet another song that reminded me of the relationship between Mal and I.

The time passed and every hour Mal still hadn't returned, it was dark now and still no sign of the purple haired girl. The fact that she hadn't come back filled me with consternation. I placed the book on my pillow and left the room. I knocked on Jay and Carlos' door, debriefing them on what happened, I then headed to Bens room, he was filled with genuine concern and hugged me tightly before we got to Gil and Harrys room, they too both agreed to help us, although it took more persuasion for Harry, sure he was concerned but he didn't like to show his feelings. Soon enough we had spread out, Ben and I would take the front of the school, like the maze areas, Gil and Carlos would take the games field and then Harry and Jay would take the area surrounding the field and the front of the school. Soon we set off in our designated pairs, Ben holding my hand firmly but giving me a sense of security. "Hey, I know this is bad timing, but would you like to, uhm go out for lunch with me tomorrow?" He rubbed his head and I laughed happily,

"Ok." Ben seemed relieved, I gave him a quick hug before calling Mals name.

After 5 minutes of looking and no one else finding anything I started to worry. We were now by the exit of the maze and I called in there, there could have been the possibility she hadn't left yet. I stood there calling her name for a few minutes, I was about to leave when my chest collided with Mal. I saw she was on the verge of crying and I was about something when she pulled me into the tightest hug you could ever want, "I'm sorry." She said, I giggled before replying to the girl who was upset,

"It's ok, I'm sorry too." We walked back to the group joined to the hip. Everyone visibly relaxed when they saw us together, including Harry even it was very subtly. We all headed back to the dorms and into our own rooms, waiting for dinner to be ready.


End file.
